


mirror images

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remy bumps into his reflection on the way to Starbucks.It's not the most usual way to meet his soulmate, but he'll take it!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: soulmate september [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 23
Kudos: 141





	mirror images

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 30 - When you look in the mirror, you can’t see your own reflection, just your soulmate.
> 
> look at that, i'm finally done! only took me an extra twelve days lmao.

Remy is addicted to looking in the mirror.

He vaguely knows what he himself looks like. Artfully tousled dark hair, brown eyes (according to his mother, anyway), a scar on his chin from when he took a header off the swings in fifth grade. He's not particularly tall, but he's not short, either. He wears sunglasses all the time because he's sensitive to light, and he wears a leather jacket all the time for the aesthetic.

But that's not why he looks in the mirror.

He looks in the mirror because that's where the image of his soulmate resides and he _loves_ to look at his soulmate. His soulmate has fluffy pink hair and soft blue eyes (one with a splotch of brown). His soulmate wears blue jeans and cardigans and almost always has some Disney-inspired toy peeking out of a pocket. His soulmate has long, slender fingers and bitten fingernails (that almost always sport glittery nail polish, usually in shades of pink or purple). He wears fun patterned sneakers and cat ear headbands and sometimes puts on eye shadow in rainbow colors.

He's _adorable_ and Remy wouldn't trade him for all the coffee in the world. 

The only problem is that Remy has absolutely no idea how to find him. He could be anywhere on God's green earth, and isn't that a kick in the ass? Having the most gorgeous soulmate and not knowing where to find him?

It's unfair, Remy decides, not for the first time, as he plows his dogged way through the pre-Christmas rush, his eyes glued on the Starbucks sign. He's jonesing for a serious hit of caffeine and only the finest will do. It's a necessity when you're attempting Christmas shopping, especially alone. Intent on Starbucks, he doesn't notice who's in front of him until he's colliding with a broad male chest, hearing an _Oomph!_ of surprise, and looking up to see...

The contents of his mirror, staring back at him in open-mouthed shock.

"Holy _shit_ ," Remy breathes. He looks even cuter in person, his hair like curly cotton candy, and flecks of grey in his eyes.

"You-" The vision in front of him opens and closes his mouth very rapidly, looking like a landed fish. Then his knees buckle and he sags to the ground, Remy leaping toward him to catch him and soften his fall, muttered expletives aside. No one in the crush of people around them seems to care, which Remy finds typical as hell. He strokes the soft skin of his soulmate's lightly freckled cheek, willing him to wake up.

His soulmate's eyes flutter.

"Oh!" His soulmate exclaims. "You- oh gosh, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it," Remy says. "But uh, the ground can't be very comfortable. Do you think you can get up?"

"Yeah," his soulmate says, his cheeks flushed. "Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing, I never thought I would _faint_ when I met you."

"I always knew you'd fall for me," Remy jokes, carefully helping him to a sitting position, and then to his feet. "I'm Remy, by the way."

"Emile," his soulmate replies. "It's Emile. Hi, Remy. It's _so_ nice to meet you."

"Where were you headed?" Remy asks. He links hands with Emile, not thinking twice, and is rewarded by the gentle squeeze of his soulmate's fingers.

"Oh, just home," Emile said. "But that can wait. Where were you headed?"

"Starbucks," Remy says, pointing in that direction. Emile brightens.

"I know a really cute coffee shop we could go to," he says. "It's run by one of my friends. His name is Patton and he makes the _best_ brownies, cookies, and muffins I've ever _seen_."

"Let's go then," Remy suggests. Emile turns a dazzling smile in his direction, and Remy nearly falls over himself. How did he get so _lucky_?

"All right," Emile says shyly. "This way."

Remy follows, his heart pounding and breath just a little too fast. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
